Clear as Crystal
by Cataclysmic
Summary: Response to TTH Challenge 629, Marcie Ross government agent is out in the feild, an insight into the governments invisible girl.


Title: Clear as Crystal  
Author: Cataclysmic  
Rated: PG13  
Pairing: None

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BTVS or Alias characters here depicted, please forgive me and don't sue me if you do happen to own these characters!

625 - Invisible Girl Challenge

BtVS/Any crossover.

We all remember Marcie Ross, the invisible girl who was taken by the government to a school for people like her. We also know that she was to be trained in assassination and infiltration. But what we don't know is what happened to her after that.

So, the challenge is this: write about Marcie as a full assassin/spy agent for the government, sent on missions.

Must have:  
-Marcie Ross fully trained  
-Marcie on a mission  
-Marcie's target is someone important in the universe being crossed over with

Do not:  
-Have Marcie become visible in the end  
-Have Marcie abandon her mission without consequences (this is the government, I'm sure they insert trackers and/or chips into their invisible agents in case of a runaway)  
-Have Marcie be an emotionless killing machine.

Marcie Ross was not a nice person; it was hard to be a nice person in her line of work not that she particularly cared much anyway. Any work in her condition was great as far as she was concerned, it helped keep her sane, distanced her from what she had done in Sunnydale.

She surveyed her mark again, and decided once more that yes, she would be doing the world a favor by doing the old geezer in.

It wasn't a hard decision after watching the individual in question for any amount of time; she knew she would feel little to no guilt over this man's death.

Since the FBI had taken her in, her life had changed. Even more than she had thought it would being guided out of Sunnydale. The molding in that school of freaks was very subtle, not many made it as far as she had. She was a long way from being the perfect killer, but she was undoubtedly a killer. She unlike many of the others in her class had the instinct, the will to go in for the kill. Most of her classmates were never asked to do what she did, to assassinate her charges when the government wanted them dead.

She didn't mind much, she had come to enjoy the feeling of power killing gave her, having victims helpless under her control. But being among other freaks, and people who could see her helped. She could control her homicidal urges now, not like before though she still wanted to finish the job she had started with Cordelia.

She despised the government she worked for, she had wanted to kill them all when they had taken her to the facility, but they could see her. She despised what they had done to her, cultivated the will to kill instead of helping her to heal. But that didn't matter because she craved being seen now. They knew she would never turn to the other side, because no one else would see her and having people see her helped keep her sane, helped keep her from losing control.

And they knew how much she loved her control. It also helped that they gave her what she wanted they gave her what she wanted, what she craved, power.

The power to know what others didn't, the power to shape the world, the power to stalk her prey before she killed them.

She was efficient now, not like back in Sunnydale, she didn't play with her toys anymore. At least as much as she used to, she couldn't afford to let her prey live like Cordelia did.

One day she would rectify that oversight, the fact that Cordelia still lived.

But not today, because after months of spying on his work his connections to other evil anti-government agencies, organizations and earning a rare peak into the mind of a criminal genius she had finally been given the go ahead to deal with Arvin Sloane.

He wouldn't be making that phone call to Irina…

He would never again wonder why the candle on his desk was moving from side to side in that strangely hypnotic fashion as he watched it at three in the morning…

He wouldn't get the chance to send the order to execute Sydney…

Most definitely he would not be waking up in the morning…

And he wouldn't come back from the dead this time.

Quick, clean and with no chance of resurrection those were her orders and for once she had followed them to the letter.

Marcie watched impassively as Arvin lifted his glass of red wine, which had been laced with a fast acting lethal poison.

Arvin Sloane would not be making a reappearance this time.

Because Arvin Sloane was already dead, she observed as he slumped in his leather desk chair.

It was a pity really; she usually liked to have a bit more fun with the people she killed before she killed them.

Especially with the ones that deserved it, and Arvin Sloane had certainly earned his death.

She waited the required ten minutes, and checked his pulse before leaving.

Yet another successful mission for Marcie Ross.

And with that she left the building, the security camera's showing nothing out of the ordinary.


End file.
